1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot identification system that identifies a robot image included in an image captured by an imaging unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, techniques relating to augmented reality in which an image captured by an imaging unit is displayed with the addition of information generated by a computer have become widespread. There is known a device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-180707, by way of example, in which the augmented reality technique is applied to a robot image.
Incidentally, for example, when an imaging unit captures an image in an operating environment having a plurality of robots and information corresponding to each individual robot is added to the image, robot images corresponding to each individual robot have to be identified in the image. However, the robot images are difficult to identify in the image, because the robots change their postures with time.